The Angel of Vengeance
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to His Angel. She had him back but that doesn't mean others won't escape her wraith.


Six months. That is how long it has been. Six roller coaster months. Months that she would never trade for the world.

Months that she has spent by his side never leaving him alone not even once. Not for any mission. Not For anybody else.

And it all started just six months ago. A day that she would never forget. Never forget the day she had been handed that file.

An ordinary file. A file detailing the last enemies of the corporation that she works for. Nothing out of the ordinary.

How wrong she was. Especially when she saw the prisoner report. A large list of names. Names that she recognized to be some of the most feared men and women throughout the world.

But there was one name that stood out to her. One name that jumped started her heart. His name. The man that she had thought of to lost so many years ago.

A man that needed her. A man that she could hear desperately calling out just pleading with her to come and save him from his personal hell.

A call that she would answer almost immediately taking a chopper to his location. Taking a squad of her best men to free him from his prison.

His prison that was nothing more than a hidden facility. A hidden base used to house some of the most dangerous.

A base that she had no problem stalking through just daring any of the guards stationed there to get in her way.

But what she had found inside she would never have been able to prepare herself for. There he was. Her fiance. Her man chained up inside of a dark cell looking so fragile.

Looking so pale as though he never got to see the light of day. Never got to feel the sun shining down towards him.

Looking so skinny as though he was barely feed. If at all. But worst of all his scars. Scars that she could see all across his body.

Some looking more recent with fresh bruises covering every inch of his body. A scene that she had to fight back her anger for it was not the time.

He needed her and damn the world if she wouldn't be there for him. But that wouldn't stop her from unleashing her anger once they were safely back in head quarters.

Wouldn't stop her from completely demolishing a room taking her pent up anger on everything around her.

Anger that seemed to just grow by the hour as her thoughts would wander to what the doctors had told her confirming her earlier suspicions.

This pure anger that has stayed with her for months. Stayed with her just begging to be unleashed upon those that had done this to him.

Had dared hurt the one she cares about the most. The very same man that she would hold every single night after he would wake up from having another nightmare just damning the world for doing this to him.

But that would have to wait. She had more important matters to attend to. Just like she was doing now.

Standing by his side encouraging her man on as he once again staggers to walk down a straight path with the only thing helping him stand upright are two metal bars that he clings to with her standing at the other end as the ultimate prize wearing a pair of loose sweat pants and a work out tank top.

Standing there giving him an encouraging smile as she bites back her anger from seeing the pained expression across his face from every step he takes.

One of the many side effects she had been told from his imprisonment. A severely damaged nerve system in both of his legs.

Such damage that it would be a miracle if he would ever be able to walk again on his own. A miracle that she would make happen somehow someway.

But she couldn't help but love this man even more. Love him for seeing the determination in his eyes. From the way he would look at her as though she was the reason he was doing this.

That she was his strength during these times and always would be. Something that would always make a genuine smile come across her face every single time they would visit this room.

This large workout room that had been designed especially for them. A room that has everything. Everything they would ever need to help with his rehab.

To help her let out her anger without wrecking the whole place whenever she needed to. A place that was simply perfect.

Just another thing she would forever remain grateful to the man that had made all of this possible. A man that she can see making his way over towards her from the corner of her eye right now accompanied by a small group.

Some could easily be recognized as members of her boss's family. His loving wife that just looks at her with an encouraging smile.

A woman that she has gotten closer to for months when she needed to voice out her frustrations to someone. A woman that had just sat by and listened to her while giving her some much needed advice.

Her boss's daughter. A young brunette that she instantly got a liking to. Especially from seeing her reactions with her fiance through the months.

How this little girl would just warm her heart as she would just play games with him that would always bring a genuine smile across her face from seeing the pure happiness across his face.

Happiness that if anyone deserved it then it was him. This happiness that would only increase throughout the months.

Especially on that day. A day that she never thought she would ever see. Her wedding day. Was it how she pictured it?

No not quite but that didn't make it any less special. Any less special from seeing this wonderful little girl dancing around giggling as she threw out flowers from her basket to a laughing crowd that just couldn't help but smile at the young girl.

But that wasn't anything compared to seeing his reaction to her walking down the aisle. Seeing her walking down the aisle in a white wedding dress that left him speechless.

An intended reaction she was looking for. A reaction that would leave a pleased smile across her face throughout the night.

This family that comes to a stop by her side sending her friendly smiles before they turn their sights to look towards her husband.

A husband that has made it more than halfway towards her now. A man that she can't help but break the silence encouraging him the rest of the way as sweat pours down his forehead with the pained expression still there across his face.

An expression that only deepens with the last of steps he takes before as he nears the end she reaches out and catches him right as he collapses into her waiting arms at the end of the aisle.

Collapses only to have her take his face into her hands so gently before she gives him a gentle kiss. A kiss she feels being returned in ten fold before she pulls back and gives him a wide smile as a reward.

A smile she sees being returned in ten fold before she helps him up to his feet and helps lead him towards a waiting chair for him to sit down on with him leaning his body weight on her.

A chair that she always hated to see. His wheelchair. A chair that he has been forced to used almost all of the time they have spent together.

But a chair that one day wouldn't be needed. Wouldn't be needed after he completed his rehab. Even if it took years.

* * *

God she hated doing this. Leaving him at this time but she had too. This was her moment. Her moment to finally settle a score.

To inflict her revenge on those that had hurt him. A opportunity she couldn't pass up on. And here she was.

Silently stalking her way through a large compounded surrounded by her own personal armored guards.

Men that she trusted. Men that have stood by her side on numerous occasions. Men that she knew would die for her in an instant.

But men that she knew would be defeated easily. Could be tricked and manipulated in certain situations.

Luckily for them then she was here. On this day she would not be The Black Siren that many have come to fear.

No that would be too easy. She wouldn't be the angel that was always seen with her man just comforting him.

No not today. Today she would be something else. An angel of vengeance. That was what she liked to call it anyways.

Vengeance that would be fulfilled on this day daring anyone to get in her path. A path that would flow with the blood of her enemies.

Just like the corridor that she finds herself stalking down now. A crimson corridor. A corridor filled with numerous dead bodies of the guards stationed here.

Guards that never stood a chance. Never stood a chance from the overwhelming forces that have invaded here leaving nothing but death.

Nothing but pain as the walls are splattered with the blood of her enemies. Leaving nothing but hundred of empty shell casings across the ground.

Casings that continue to pill up as gunfire coming from her personal guards come from her sides. Guards that land their marks against their intended targets sending even more of her enemies to the ground as she continues to stroll forward without a care in the world.

Without any worry or doubt her men wouldn't be able to handle these nuscients that continue to get in her path.

These cockroaches she could simply squish beneath her boots but she had bigger fish to fry. A woman that was hiding deep within this facility.

The master mind of this place. The leader of the last remaining organization in her employers path. Amanda Walker.

How she would forever remember that name. The woman that was responsible for all of this. Responsible for the mental trauma in her husband's life that would take years and years for him to recover from.

Responsible for all of the physical pain that he had received throughout the years. Pain she would return in tenfold once she found her.

And she had a good feeling she was getting close if what she sees in front of her was any indication. A sealed off door.

A large sealed off metal door with many locks seen across the outside. A door that she can't help but admire for just a few seconds before she looks over her shoulder and gives the nearest guard a nod.

A nod that is returned before she watches him get to work placing plastic explosives across the door. Explosives that she sees being seperated all across the door before after a few minutes of waiting she takes a hold of a denator being given to her and takes a couple of feet back getting a safe distance away from the door.

Safe distance until she presses down hard on the trigger causing a large puff of smoke to erupt from the door as one by one the explosives explode.

Explode to the sound of metal giving away before she discards the denator with a flick of her wrist over her shoulder and stalks slowly over following after two of her guards that lead the way with their automatic rifles raised up.

Raised up until one grabs a hold of a flash grenade and chucks it into the room quickly followed by another causing two seperate flashes to erupt through the air.

Flashs that are quickly followed by many more as her men open fire inside of the room destroying everything they hit.

Destroying countless computer systems that are laid out everywhere. Destroy flesh of guards that are blinded by the flash causing their battered and bloodied bodies to crumble to the floor in heaps.

Heaps that she just walks over not even bothering to watch her step as she stalks her way forward. Stalks her way forward towards the end of the room where she can see a couple of desks turned over.

A small bunker where she can see a group hiding in back looking to get the jump on her men. A bunker she makes her way over discarding a blinded guard that had been in her path with a simple back hand that sends the man soaring through the air into a computer screen.

Stalking over until she sees movement. Movement coming from one of the hiding guards causing her to spring into action.

Spring into action by yelling at the top of her lungs sending the most vicious canary cry anyone has ever seen.

Such a blast that shatters every single computer screen in sight as the force of the blast sending tables soaring across the room.

Some hitting the hiding guards that can't help but crumble from the sheer force. Others being smashed out of their respective hiding spots only be left as sitting ducks for her men to mow down.

Guards that she watches quickly be shot down as bullet after bullet strikes them until she pulls back slightly to look around the carnage.

Look around this scene of total mayhem with the faintest of smiles across her face. A smile that only widens when she sees her.

Her greatest enemy laying on the ground clearly injured holding her head that seems to have blood trickling through her finger tips.

A woman that she can't help but stalk her way over towards causing the sound of her heels clanging off the walls to be only sound heard.

A sound that she sees getting the older woman's attention as her head snaps up to look her way before she springs into action.

Springs into action by diving to grab her gun that had been discarded. A mistake the older woman would live to regret for the rest of her life.

Would regret as Siren decades down towards her as fast as lighting stomping down hard onto her hand causing sickening cracks to be heard throughout the room.

Cracks that follow by another as the older woman's head is smashed down hard into the cold ground causing her world to go black.

* * *

1 Month Later….

Dropping the cold chain in her hand down onto the ground with a loud clang causing a chill to be seen running up and down the spine of the chained woman in front of her that just makes her flinch as a pleased smile comes across her face from seeing the latest of her handy work being dished out wiping away at the sweat that drips down from her forehead walking around her prisoner that seems to be just staring lifelessly at the cold ground below in a sudden move reaching out Siren grasps her prisoner's throat hard causing a muffled scream to escape her lips.

A prisoner that she has taken a great pleasure in spending time with. A woman that she had made spill her guts out to her.

Made her reveal her secrets one by one. Reveal where the last of her forces were. Reveal who was her hidden allies.

But most importantly reveal why she had taken her husband. Reveal the reasons as to why she had tortured him.

And the answers she received she didn't like one bit. Answers that she would punish her prisoner for. Punish her making her feel everything she had ordered be done to him.

Just like she has done already. Scars the very same scars that are across her husband's body were now across her prisoner's own.

Every bit of trauma that he had ever suffered she would make sure she suffered. Trauma with still much more to come.

Too much more that would give others nightmares. But it had to be done. This bitch had to suffer for what she had done.

Just like she was now. Chained up in a dark room completely naked bleeding from many fresh wounds opened up across her body.

A once respected and feared woman now prisoner at the hands of a woman that she had angered. A woman that has taken great pleasure in what she called her afternoon sessions with this woman.

Sessions with many more to come. So much more to come as Siren increases her grip around her prisoner's throat causing the woman's battered and swollen eyes to look over towards her with a terrified expression plastered across her face.

A look just beginning for her to end this. To end her life. A request she would not grant until she deemed it to be the acceptable time.

" No Amanda. I don't think so."

Releasing her hold around her prisoner's neck in a sudden move Siren delivers a vicious punch that lands clean to her cheek causing the older woman's head to snap to the side from the sheer force.

This sheer force that opens a cut across the older woman's face that starts to have blood trickle down her cheek to the cold ground below.

Trickle down until she flinches when she feels a warm breath make contact with her ear.

" You will tell me everything that i want to know. You will watch as everyone you ever cared about dies right in front of your eyes.

When you finally understand the pain that you caused my Oliver then and only then you have my permission to die."

Pulling her head back from her prisoner only seeing her flinching in fear turning on her heels slowly Siren stalks her way through the darkened room and closes the door behind herself engulfing the room into total darkness.


End file.
